Marriage System
Marriage is a new feature added in 3.1 part I patch. In this system, players can marry other players and boost their stats even more. Proposal In order to get married, players need first to propose another player an engagement. For this proposal, players must be level 36+ and have an Engagement Ring, which costs 599 Balens in Shop. Players may propose to any other player level 36+ who is online (no gender limitation), but it's only possible to marry someone if proposed player has accepted you as a friend. Once the player has accepted your proposal, the engagement ring will auto-equip for both players and they must hold a wedding within 20 days, otherwise the engagement will be broken. At any time during this period, the couple can break off the engagement by talking to Andrew the Ecclesiastic in Cloud City and spending some balens, destroying the engagement ring. If the other player rejects your proposal, the Engagement Ring will be returned to the player who proposed the engagement. Once engaged, a congratulation message will be broadcasted across the server. After that, engaged players must find Andrew the Ecclesiastic in Cloud City to book a wedding ceremony. Marriage There are 3 different types of marriages: Thousand Year Love, Noble Wedding and Common Wedding. For any of them one of the engaged players need to spend balens, and each type offer different benefits. The suitor will first select the type of wedding, in which the wedding will follow shortly upon confirmation from both players. A special wedding area will be created once the suitor clicks the Hold a Wedding button. Once both players have entered the new area, wedding invitations will be broadcasted across the server. The wedding ceremony ends once the vows and rings have been exchanged, and wedding itself last for 2 hours. During the Wedding After the ceremony, players can talk to Host NPC and send 200,000, 300,000 or 500,000 gold (depending on the ceremony chosen), balens to the newlyweds or buy Wedding Fireworks for 100,000 gold e.a. to celebrate the wedding. Also, the couple may request cake and champagne from the host. Both the couple and guests will receive +40 Endurance from Champagne and +40 Defense from Cake (can only be obtained once in the wedding, lasts for 3 hours) by collecting them. The couple may also receive a flower bouquet from the host (one for each). Use the bouquet to be showered with flowers. Collecting these flowers can give a random amount of Bound Balens (so far 3, 6 or 15) or Shadow Crystal. Additionally, the couple can request candies from the host (once for each). Candies refresh once every 5 minutes, 6 times max and, by collecting them, either VIP Token or Soul Crystal can be obtained. Players who choose to hold a Thousand Year Love wedding can ride through Cloud City in a wedding carriage after exchanging rings. However, once the wedding time has ended the carriage will no longer be available, so be sure to ride through the city in it before the wedding ends. Once the wedding ends, the total amount of gold donated is sent to the couple (50% for each) by using Wedding Gifts (1 for each 50,000 gold donated). Divorce The couple can anytime spend balens to apply a divorce by talking to Andrew the Ecclesiastic in Cloud City. Marriage skills, buffs and satisfaction will reset to zero after the process. Upon marrying again, the players will have to re-cultivate their skills, and Satisfaction with their new partner. Rings will be deactivated upon divorce. Marrying again will re-activate the ring’s attributes according to the wedding ceremony Benefits Wedding Ring Once married, the Engagement Ring turns into a Diamond Wedding Ring. This ring has a different look and provide different benefits according to its level. To upgrade this ring, the couple needs a certain amount of Eternal Hearts, that gives EXP to the ring, but it only upgrades to the next level if the couple has a certain amount of satisfaction, obtained by energizing the Tree of Love and doing 10 special daily quests provided by Andrew the Ecclesiastic in Cloud City. Each Eternal Heart contributes 10 Blessings. For those who wish to spend balens, 25 balens provides 10 Blessings, while 1250 balens provides 500 Blessing. When dealing with Satisfaction, you can continue to gain satisfaction after one hits the minimum amount to start upgrading the ring. In doing so one can gain higher levels of the Together Forever buff with lower level rings. Tree of Love In addition to wedding ring, the couple receive a marriage tree in their farm, located where were the 3 locked farm slots, called Tree of Love. This tree takes 5 hours to grow, can be harvested twice a day and can be energized by either of the members of the couple, giving 50 training points, but after that, the amount of points increase as the couple spend resources, such as Insignias, Crypt Tokens, Refinement Crystals and Soul Crystals, to feed it. According to the training points obtained during the growth, the couple receive a different amount of chests and Rose Hazels (increase satisfaction). Like any crop in the farm, the Tree of Love needs weeding and pest extermination, otherwise the training points will drop, reducing the harvest rewards. Category:Features